A Twisted Love Story
by Sakura2cute4u
Summary: Simply watching her sleep through the window was not enough for him. He craved for her body, for the sensation of her blood sliding down his hands. He could get her now, but it was too easy. He needed to ravage her mind first before he'd do the same with her body. Taking a camera from his pocket, he turned around, a sick grin plastered on his face. "Let the games begin." Two-Shot.


**Hey there. I had the idea for this two-shot for a while, but only had the inspiration to write it now. I hope you will enjoy reading it. The next chapter will come up pretty soon.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**A Twisted Love Story**

**~Chapter 1~**

* * *

"I'm telling you officer, somebody is stalking me." a pink haired woman said as she shifted uncomfortably on the chair, her brilliant green eyes scanning the small office. Her eyes suddenly fixed the window where a man could be seen looking through it and at her. At first she panicked, but as soon as the officer saw her expression he jerked his head in the direction of the window and smirked.

"Miss Haruno, the man at the window is the cleaner. There is nothing to be scared about." He saw her sighing, probably in relief, and continued. "Why are you saying that you are being stalked? Do you have some sort of evidence?"

Sakura looked at the purse lying in her lap and bit her lip. It was probably the stupidest thing she had said in her entire life. "I feel it…"

The dark haired man arched his right brow as he laid his forearms on the desk, intertwining his fingers. "You feel it?" As soon as he saw her nod, he bit back a chuckle. "Miss Haruno, many people come here and report that they are being stalked, most of them stating the same thing that you did. That they felt it. It turned out most of them were suffering from paranoia."

The pinkette narrowed her eyes. She read the name on the silver plate lying proudly on the wooden desk and opened her mouth to speak. "Sergeant Uchiha, I am positively sure I am not suffering from paranoia. Last night, as I was coming back from the hospital, I noticed that some hooded guy was following me. At first, I thought it was a coincidence. But then, after arriving at my apartment, I looked out the window, and there he was, standing in front of the building. And later, as I was trying to sleep, I glanced at the window and saw a silhouette so I screamed. I blinked and he was gone."

"Why were you at the hospital?"

"I work there."

The officer nodded and leaned forward. "Are you a surgeon?"

"Yes." she simply replied, throwing him a puzzled look. "But what does my occupation has to do with this?"

"Have you, by any chance, had a shift the night before?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then, you might have imagined it all. The man that followed you was probably just a neighbor you failed to recognize and the silhouette at the window was probably just a tree's shadow." The young sergeant sat up and went to open the window as it was too hot inside, letting the chilly morning air come in, caressing his skin. He closed his obsidian eyes and sighed. He was tired as hell. Even after having three mugs of strong coffee he still felt sleepy. Damn this woman, waking him at 4 in the morning for this shit. He turned around and made sign for the woman to stand. It was time he ended it all.

Sakura knew he wouldn't believe her. She was certain. Her best friend didn't believe her, her family as well. And now him. Her eyes bored in his as she slipped her jacket on. "I am not imagining things. And it is impossible the silhouette was a tree. We don't have any tall trees in the area. I am living at the fourth floor."

"Ok. Let us imagine that there actually was someone stalking you." The man shoved his hands in his pockets. "How on earth could he have gotten at your window? A long ladder?"

The woman eyed him. "Most of the buildings in my area are being thermo-isolated, Mister Uchiha. Including mine."

"Aa, I understand. Still, I believe it was only your imagination. You must have been really tired after your shift so you must have had a hallucination." He came closer to her and noticed she had tears in her eyes, ready to be spilled over her cheeks. He sighed. Taking a business card from his desk, he landed it over to her, just in case. "If you have any problem or someone is bothering you, just give me a call and I'll come. This is my personal number."

Smiling, Sakura wiped the tear that rolled down her face and shook hands with the officer. "Thank you. I will."

* * *

Walking along the shore of the lake near her home, she couldn't help but think if the sergeant was right. What if she actually had a hallucination due to her chronic tiredness? It made perfectly sense. But then, what was with the feeling she had? The feeling of being constantly watched? Even when she was in Uchiha's office she could feel someone watching her. Turning her head, she scanned the area only to find that she was all alone. Not a soul was walking there. Taking a seat on the nearest bench, she took a big breath of air and tried to smile, although she couldn't ignore that strange feeling. She heard the sound of a dead leaf being stepped on behind her. She didn't turn around. It was probably just a crow.

* * *

As soon as the pinkette got home, she immediately pulled the night veils over her windows, scared that if she looked outside, she would see that man staring at her through it. She shivered at the thought. She got changed in a pair of black leggings and a baggy grey t-shirt and settled herself comfortable on the couch, hoping some TV would keep her mind off of what happened last night. Taking the remote control, she turned the TV on and decided to watch the morning news since it was almost 7:30 in the morning.

"_Police have no clue who this man is, or how he chooses his victims. The only thing they are sure of is that the man is still lurking through Konoha in the search of a new victim. The last murder done by this supposed serial killer was on Cherry Avenue, near Konoha Hospital. The medical examiner determined the time of death of the last victim to be at approximately 1 am, all crimes been done somewhere between midnight and-"_

Click. Sakura couldn't stand it. The paranoia was definitely kicking in. What if the man following her last night was that serial killer? What if he targeted her to be his next victim? It must be him, right? The woman immediately jumped out of the couch and ran to get her cell phone. Taking the business card Uchiha gave her, she formed his number. It rang once, twice. There was no answer.

"Damn it!" she cursed under her breath as she threw the phone on the couch. She sat on the floor and ran her fingers through her short bubble gum hair. It didn't take long for her to start laughing nervously and hit the floor with her fist. "It's just your imagination."

* * *

Two days had passed since the incident. Sakura was at the hospital, getting ready to give the patient's family the news that she managed to extract the whole tumor from his liver without any complication whatsoever. She was so grateful that she was at work and had to do a double shift, she couldn't believe it. At least it kept her mind focused on what mattered and not on that supposed stalker of hers who probably wasn't even real. As she was making her way towards the hallway where the family waited, Sakura noticed a flash. She stopped in her tracks and narrowed her eyes. "They aren't allowed to take pictures in here without an authorization." She saw a man walking towards the exit and spotted a camera in his hands. She ran after him, yelling for him to stop, but to no use. She didn't catch him.

Walking back inside, she went straight to the family and gave them the good news. Of course, the family thanked her and hugged her, the mother landing Sakura an envelope. The medic knew what was inside. Her smile instantly disappeared.

"I can't accept it." she said as she declined it. The mother had tears in her eyes as she embraced the pinkette once more.

"Thank you, thank you!" the mother kept whispering as she hugged Sakura tighter and tighter, receiving a kind smile from the surgeon.

"Your welcome."

* * *

"Doctor Haruno?" Sakura turned her attention from the pile of paperwork on her desk to look at the nurse who called her. "There is a man looking for you." The young nurse got out of the doorway for the tall, mysterious man to enter. The jade eyed woman raised her brows in surprise.

"Sergeant Uchiha!" she smiled as she got up to shake hands with him. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I just came to see how you are doing." The officer took a seat on the chair in front of her desk. "Since I haven't heard from you for two days, I thought something might have happened to you."

Blush. 'He thought of me?' "No, I am alright. I tried calling you once, but you didn't answer. So I gave up."

"I am sorry. Was it something urgent?"Sasuke asked, concern clearly written in his eyes. Damn, she must have called when he was in the interrogating room.

Sakura shook her head. "I guess you were right with the paranoia thingy." she smiled as she played with her long fingers.

"Why are you saying that, Miss Haruno?"

"Sakura." she corrected. "Just call me Sakura."

Smirk. "Ok, Sakura. Why do you think you are paranoid?"

"Well…" she inhaled deeply before she continued "I was thinking about what you told me, you know? That all of this was clearly just in my head? Right. After I saw the news, I came to the same conclusion."

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes dangerously low. "What news?" He leaned forward, curious of what the woman in front of him will reply.

"But first, let me start with the beginning. The morning after our meeting I went for a walk by the lake. I kept having that feeling that somebody's watching me, so I started looking around. There was absolutely no one there but me. I started hearing steps on the dead leaves behind me, but I decided it must be some crows. At some point I thought, 'Hm, maybe it's my stalker', but every time I turned around, there was no one there. Ok, after that I got home and turned on the news. I heard about the body found near the hospital that morning and about that serial killer who lurks through Konoha. The time the victim died was the same time I finished my shift and was heading home. So, I started thinking of the possibility that maybe my supposed stalker is the serial killer."

Sasuke listened carefully, nodding every now and then. He saw Sakura looking at him with an insecure smile on her rosy lips. "It's just my imagination, right? I mean, what are the odds of me being followed by a serial killer? I'm just super paranoid, aren't I?" The sergeant tilted his head a few degrees and sighed, his gaze never leaving hers

"Right. There is nothing to be afraid of. But, just to be sure, have you had that feeling of being watched in the last days?"

Sakura blinked a couple of times before she looked out her window. She chewed on her inner lip for a few seconds before she opened her mouth to speak. "I have this feeling even now." she whispered. "It must sound silly, but after that night, I didn't sleep home at all. I even overwork myself just so I don't think of it anymore."

"I understand. You know, I think you should go back home. If he hadn't made any move until now, then it must be safe."

The medic eyed him suspiciously. "So, you believe I actually have a stalker?"

"You can never be sure."

* * *

The rosette was inhaling the strong smell of the coffee as she was sitting in her kitchen, from time to time taking small gulps of the drink. She was reading the newspaper when she came across a very interesting article. '_Suspect for the gruesome murders that have induced_ _fear in citizens is finally in custody. Suura Daisuke, the man suspected for the murders committed lately in Konoha was found watching a woman change through her window. The man declared that he has nothing to do with the murders and that he is not the person everybody is looking for. However, the police say that they are certain Daisuke is their man due to the fact that he resembles the description witnesses made of the serial killer. Is this Suura Daisuke the murderer of over 6 women or is he just a plain Peeping Tom?'_

"A Peeping Tom?" Sakura said to herself as she laid the mug on the table and took her hand to cover her mouth. Could this Daisuke be the one that followed her and watched her through the window? Could her stalker actually be in custody?

Suddenly, she heard a sharp sound coming from outside. She opened the window and saw a car stopping in the middle of the road, a pair of dark tire tracks behind it. What was going on? Then, she saw it. A puppy was running freely on the road very near to where the car was. She looked around for someone the small dog might belong to and gulped when she failed to find anyone. Sakura ran outside and grabbed the puppy before it could be run over by a car. She looked down at the animal in her arms and smiled.

"You're coming with me beautiful."

* * *

Simply watching her sleep through the window was not enough for him. He wanted more, craved for more. He needed to touch her skin; he needed to hear her voice filled with terror, those big emerald eyes red and swollen. He craved for her body, he craved for her blood. Placing a hand on the cold window, he took a big breath of air as he closed his eyes. Oh, he could take her now, but it would be far too easy. First, he needed to ravage her mind, and only then he would allow himself to do the same with her body. Taking a small camera from his pocket, he turned around, a sick grin plastered on his face.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

Talking a shower in the morning was all that Sakura needed to relax herself after the first night spent in her apartment. She feared she might have not waked up to live another day, but god, she was glad she was wrong. Taking the mango flavored shampoo, she poured some in her hand before she proceeded with washing her hair. Suddenly, she heard the puppy's high pitched bark. Turning the water off, she wrapped a towel around her petite body before stepping out of the steamed bathroom. She saw the dog scratching the door as she wiggled her short tail happily.

"What's wrong, Peaches?"

It was only after she let those words slip that she heard a loud knock at the door. At first, she was hesitant, but in the end, she convinced herself that it wasn't who she thought it was and opened the door. Standing in front of her was a man holding a large bouquet made entirely out of multicolored sword lilies.

"Hi. Are you Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes." She smiled as the man handed the bouquet to her and turned around to leave. "Thank you!" she shouted as she closed the door, sliding down against it. She blushed. Who would have sent her flowers? The medic started looking for a possible note and found one hidden between the magnificent flowers. She frowned as she also saw a small envelope attached to it. Taking the note in her hand, she started reading it out loud, a smile always present on her lips.

"'Good morning, beautiful. Have a nice day at the hospital'." She placed the note on the floor and took the envelope to open it. She inhaled deeply and bit her lip before grabbing the content. As soon as she saw what it was, her eyes have widened. A faint scream could have been heard on the hallway of the building. Inside the envelope was a photo of the neighborhood taken from her window.


End file.
